


all i really need to understand is

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5k of nu being passive aggressive, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Food Metaphors, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hyungwon, botton nunu, dirty talk using food analogies is also present, hyungwon has a giggling disease, shownu takes revenge by riding dick really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: “Everyone knows you have a big appetite,” Hyungwon starts, words slurred with a smile that refuses to leave his lips. “But no one knows how hungry you are for cock.”or hyunwoo can't bring himself to dirty talk and hyungwon is very eager to teach him how to. not that he can do it well either.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	all i really need to understand is

**Author's Note:**

> the only warning i have is as i mentioned food metaphors? including meats so yeah 
> 
> if u know what the title is referencing to,,,
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Hyungwon’s breathing. Slow, measured, calming, Hyungwon’s breathing dusts over Hyunwoo’s skin as he makes his way down his stomach – a lingering kiss on his abdominal muscles, a gentle kiss in the middle, a sucking kiss above his pretty navel and a fond peck over the trail of hair underneath.

Hyunwoo raises his hips so Hyungwon, still clothed, can slide the boxers off his hips and discard them on the floor. Hyunwoo spreads his legs enough for Hyungwon to settle between them comfortably, his handsome little face next to Hyunwoo’s dick. Hyungwon takes it in his hand, his fingers thin and pale and tender around the blushing flesh, strokes slowly but tightly, how Hyunwoo likes it, occupies his mouth by leaving endless kisses on the firm pouch of his inner thigh. 

Every so often he raises his gentle eyes at Hyunwoo to take him in, to check how far the blush on his cheeks has spread, to see how much he affects him – to the tensing of his stomach and to the leaking of his tip.

Hyungwon kisses up his shaft, each touch wet and warm and velvety, detaching from Hyunwoo’s skin with a dulcet sound. The way he gives head feels more like a worship, some sacred ritual he always performs with a pleased expression and such genuine effort his lips always swell and sting by the end of it. He licks the head of his cock, slides the tip of his tongue along the slit and swirls around it, and as always doesn’t forget to glance up at Hyunwoo. His loud breathing he takes as a compliment. His fisted hands by his sides will soon be in Hyungwon’s hair.

He suckles on the tip as if Hyunwoo’s taste is the best snack he’s ever tried, as if Hyunwoo as a whole is the best meal he’s ever had. Hyungwon slides down, slowly and smoothly, so talentedly avoiding his teeth, bearing the stretch of his lips with a pleased hum. It sends a little spark down Hyunwoo’s core, makes his thighs flex, his toes curl. Hyungwon looks up. Always looks up. Relaxes on his journey back to the beginning, repeats the same path down until his lips meet the hand that’s been holding Hyunwoo around the base. Goes further, his throat growing tight, and looks up. 

He is beautiful in this position. But Hyunwoo isn’t sure he can say it out loud just yet.

Removing the hand, Hyungwon sucks further down, and Hyunwoo can feel his windy breathing in the curls of his hair, can count millimetres until they touch the round tip of his nose. Hyungwon moves back up to swallow and takes a second to relax, looks up and up and up, eyes twinkling right at Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo brings a tentative hand to his hair, brushes stray long strands behind his ear. 

Hyungwon sucks at his own pace, doesn’t see the need to hurry – there is never any need to hurry, Hyunwoo is at the mercy of his dripping mouth, and the way Hyungwon constricts around him and still strives to slide down and down and down, leaves Hyunwoo motionless and speechless. 

With his thumb he strokes over Hyungwon’s brow bone, with his fingertips he brushes his hair, and maybe it’s the lips and tongue and throat that make him coil at the core of his being with steadily building pleasure, but it’s Hyungwon as he is that breeds butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re so,” Hyunwoo mutters, thumb caressing the apple of Hyungwon’s cheek. 

Hyungwon moves back up, leaves his cock red and glistening. And immediately a smile curls in the corners of his lips, twinkles in his eyes glowing brighter. “Mm?” he hums, prompting Hyunwoo to continue. He rests his head on his thigh, his precious cheek squished against the firm tanned flesh. 

Hyunwoo shakes his head, exhaling hot puffs of breath instead of words, and Hyungwon smiles with fondness and amusement, his teeth peeking for a few moments. He goes back to sucking, and in those miserable seconds his mouth wasn’t on him Hyunwoo found himself missing that addicting warmth. 

And as he always does, Hyungwon looks up, with the same fond amusement in his eyes when he meets Hyunwoo’s delicate frown, the sensation too good to leave him unaffected. His affection is the compliments, it’s the praise, and Hyunwoo wants, so badly wants to shower him in praises, tell him how beautiful and seductive and entirely desirable he looks, like a chocolate cake on the top shelf, but can’t twist his tongue around the words he should say.

_Hot, sexy, good._

Simple words, and yet Hyungwon seems too fucking beyond them. Hyunwoo wants to talk about his mouth, wants to describe in vulgar details how it makes him feel and how he can spend an eternity buried in that wet warmth, and yet his lips refuse to cooperate. They drag from side to side in an awkward pout but can’t seem to drag out words that are on his tongue.

Hyungwon notices. He slides back up, sits up on his knees, his instant smile too precious for his mindless hands cupping his balls. 

“What is it?” he asks, his voice tender and rich like a garden full of cherry blossoms. 

Hyunwoo shakes his head again, exhales a silent ‘no’. Hyungwon’s washed loose t-shirt falls from one shoulder, his collarbone jutted out as the ever-dainty hands keep working around Hyunwoo. Yet even dressed Hyungwon makes him forget about the world around him, like a box of pastel-coloured macaroons.

He notices the hesitation in Hyunwoo’s eyes, the tension in his jaw, uncertain curve of his eyebrows, Hyungwon smiles with care and climbs over him, face hovering right above Hyunwoo’s.

“You okay?” he gently murmurs. Hyunwoo can only nod, breathless, the everlasting curl of Hyungwon’s smile makes him dazed and hazy. “You wanna say something?” Hyungwon asks again, and then there is his knee brushing past his balls, and Hyunwoo’s haze clears out to make space for fireworks. 

“You’re…” And yet he still hesitates, brings one clammy hand to Hyungwon’s cheek and wonders how this angelic face makes him feel so… He doesn’t have the words.

Hyungwon exposes his teeth in a smile. “What do you wanna say?” He bends down to carefully kiss Hyunwoo on the lips, as if with his own he can steal the words running in frenzy on his tongue. “Something dirty?” 

Now he is teasing. Hyunwoo’s mind swirls into a sponge cake and crumbles, his stomach wriggles like a wet sheet, the tension inside it dripping right to his dick. Hyungwon is dangerous when he does this – when he smiles so virtuously and yet says things that could boil Hyunwoo alive like a crab.

“No,” Hyunwoo tries to save himself. Yes. But how could he?

Hyungwon’s smile grows even wider, stretches to his bottom teeth. “You wanna call me something dirty?”

And who could blame Hyunwoo for breathing out so sensually when Hyungwon’s knee brushes him again, with more pressure, with more intent, so cruelly and yet so caringly pulling words out of him. 

“You wanna dirty talk?” Hyungwon’s voice is thick with amusement, adoration crinkles in his eyes, and his musky fingertips are like melting marshmallows against Hyunwoo’s heated cheeks.

“No,” he whispers, unable to fight any more. Hyungwon winds him up, sets him ablaze, does things that make him so dirty, filthy, scandalous, greasy like a shrimp, and yet he is too entirely beautiful to be called any of that. 

Despite Hyunwoo knowing how much Hyungwon wants that. How much Hyungwon likes that.

Through his nose Hyungwon exhales a series of silent chuckles, leaning down to kiss Hyunwoo again. “Does my precious Nu want to talk dirty to me?” he asks, endeared and amused as if Hyunwoo is a baby animal scrambling on his feet for the first time, and Hyunwoo can feel the way his lips form around every teasing word he blows into his mouth. 

“Stop it, you rascal,” Hyunwoo reprimands without a fight, and Hyungwon’s chuckles fan over his face, leave a print on his neck and chest and stomach as he finally crawls back to his initial position between his legs. Hyunwoo can’t help the hum that escapes when a hand wraps around his length again.

“I’ll show you how to talk dirty then,” Hyungwon giggles, delighted at the prospects of painting the rosy blush on Hyunwoo’s cheeks a deeper shade of red.

And just like that, he envelops his cock again, swiftly sliding down to the middle and sucking with noise so vulgar Hyunwoo sure twitches. It makes his head spin. Hyungwon makes his head spin. Hyungwon and a plate of freshly cut sashimi.

“Isn’t you talking dirty totally contradicts you giving me head,” Hyunwoo forces out himself before he can stop and take a second to think, but with Hyungwon’s mouth, both on and off his dick, it’s hard not to cast the logic aside. 

Hyungwon lingers on his tip, cheeks hollowed theatrically and amused eyes set on his, and when he separates from his cock with a _pop_ , an intentional string of saliva and precum breaks between his lips and Hyunwoo’s slit. 

“There’s lots of other things I can do,” before Hyungwon releases another fond chuckle he quirks his eyebrows, suggestively, inappropriately, _dirtily_ , and his mouth stretches over another obnoxiously square smile when he feels Hyunwoo tense and twitch.

Hyungwon crawls over him again but only for a brief moment, only to come so-so close to his face and whisper, “I love the way you taste in my mouth,” sultry, filthy, hot. At Hyunwoo’s sharp intake of breath he giggles lovingly.

He moves to the side to reach for the bedside table and grab a condom and lube, and then hurries back between Hyunwoo’s legs. Establishing another tantalisingly sweet eye contact, Hyungwon smiles teasingly and opens the bottle. 

“I can’t get enough of your taste,” he squeezes some slimy strawberry-scented liquid on his palm. The bottle cap closes with a click, the sound short and sharp like a little cut to Hyunwoo’s very leaking core. His chest is glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his back is sticking to the sheets and his forehead is feeling damp too, and Hyungwon spreads the lube between his fingers looking like he’s never broken a sweat in his life. 

With his uncoated hand he hooks under one of Hyunwoo’s knee and guides it closer to his chest. “Don’t you want to show me your precious little hole?”

Hyunwoo groans silently and pleads his eyes to the ceiling. Hyungwon’s tinkling laugh is the sound of champagne glasses clinking together. And just for this he spreads his legs wider and holds them closer to his chest, and Hyungwon says, through a cheerful grin, “Good boy,” and to Hyunwoo’s click of the tongue he adds, “so eager to be filled, can’t wait to get fucked real nice and slow.”

Hyunwoo abstracts himself from the voice of the cheeky little devil. “You’re so evil,” he says calmly despite how much his cheeks burn, despite how obviously his toes curl in anticipation, despite how delightedly Hyungwon giggles at his struggles. 

At last Hyungwon swipes a long middle finger between Hyunwoo’s ass cheeks, over the perfectly pretty hole that clenches at the contact and that makes him awe at how well Hyunwoo keeps himself just for him. How easy it is to lightly circle the wrinkled skin and receive a compliant exhale because only Hyungwon can pull out the tiniest and the loudest of noise out of Hyunwoo. 

Noise that is hissing and grunting at first when Hyungwon stretches him with one finger, muttering lowly on purpose, “You’re so tight,” leaning down to lick a stripe up his dick, “so wet,” leave a kiss on one of Hyunwoo’s tense abdominals, “just for me.”

Hyunwoo grinds his teeth, doesn’t let any of Hyungwon’s filthy words get to him, but without hesitating any longer Hyungwon strikes against his spot, and Hyunwoo’s breath is caught in his throat, confused in its direction, wanting in and wanting out. 

Hyungwon presses so gently, rhythmically, as if he’s fingering a mass of glittery slime for aesthetics and not a very hard Hyunwoo, who is also aesthetic nonetheless but much more prone to falling apart. 

“You’re so needy and so fucking hot,” Hyungwon continues and makes space for the second finger, and at this Hyunwoo _does_ feel needy, does need to look back at Hyungwon just to find him watching him with owl-like determination, smiling sweetly, smiling pleased, smiling wider when Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and releases his first faint moan.

No more than a whispery plea for more, and it only encourages Hyungwon to be his worst self. “Next time I’m having you sit on my face.” At this Hyunwoo closes his eyes with a short passive-aggressive exhale, and Hyungwon’s chest hitches too, mouth grimacing in a smile that means he might be feeling just a little embarrassed too. 

When Hyunwoo doesn’t open his eyes after a few seconds, Hyungwon shoves his fingers hard. Hyunwoo gasps, eyes opening immediately and a fold forming between his brows. Hyungwon does it again, ups his fingering game, and Hyunwoo exhales with more sound, his chest rises and falls quickly, and suddenly his hands feel useless fisting the poor bed sheets.

“I could make you cum now,” he slides in the third finger, curls them and moves them back and forth slowly but insistently, presses inside Hyunwoo right where he needs but not often enough to make him explode. He is falling apart. He needs more. In his crumbling skull is the echo of Hyungwon calling him needy, needy, needy, and Hyunwoo tells himself he will go through hell and back before he accepts it as a fact, except… what is Hyungwon if not hell.

An angel with a face so divine it glows in white and golden, an angel that laughs with delight and kisses with love, and yet he is an angel who will make Hyunwoo push his hips against his fingers _needily_ , dancing in waves, singing in throaty hums, and instead he will just say, “You’re getting so worked up on just my three frail little fingers.” And Hyunwoo has no mind but to agree.

Then Hyungwon helps himself forward, his fingers freeze as he hovers over Hyunwoo’s face again. “Everyone knows you have a big appetite,” Hyungwon starts, words slurred with a smile that refuses to leave his lips. Hyunwoo knows where this is going, contemplates his options in the position he’s in and decides he might either shed a tear or use his biceps for their real purpose. He settles on smiling awkwardly. “But no one knows how hungry you are for cock.”

Hyungwon actually waits a few seconds before he snorts, his own words ridiculous even for himself, but Hyunwoo is already a broken man and he has no time to laugh. He clenches around the still fingers, looks Hyungwon in the eyes and dreams about how nice it would be to really have a cock warm and snug inside him.

What can he say, it’s a comforting feeling after a weary day.

But Hyungwon notices the shift in his cloudy irises and looks so relished his gums peek under his top lip. “So you are _starving_ for a good dick.” 

Just like that, the comfort is gone. Hyungwon’s silver tooth at the very back of his mouth happily glints at him, and Hyunwoo gives up trying to understand how this angelic beauty commits his body and mind to such sacrileges.

“Fuck me,” he breathes out at last, voice shy with words but the words are pure joy in Hyungwon’s eyes. He kisses Hyunwoo’s jaw.

“That’s how you do it,” he whispers back. His smile stays imprinted in Hyunwoo’s sweaty skin. 

Hyungwon settles back between his legs. Carefully pulls out his fingers, wipes the excess lube on his t-shirt, smiles at Hyunwoo’s needy form. When Hyungwon at last throws the piece of clothing over his head and there isn’t a sign of any physical exertion on his body, Hyunwoo doubts for a second there if he’s dating a human at all. 

After quickly discarding his shorts, Hyungwon rises on his knees, showing off the clear outline of his hard dick in his underwear, and Hyunwoo has never seen him act so mighty about it, as if he just cooked the tastiest cut of roast beef and intends to hand-feed Hyunwoo the entire thing. There is a damp stain on the side. Hyungwon’s delicate finger traces his length, making him hum and his stomach tense, and then he tugs on the waistband and peels the fabric from his sticky flesh.

“I am fucking hard for you, NuNu,” and the smile distorting his lips this time seems a little forced, delivered through the relieving ache of letting his dick hang free. Hyunwoo watches him stroke himself slowly, hissing a little at the long-awaited pressure.

For once Hyungwon decides not to waste time. He quickly rips a condom open with his slimy hands, rolls it and coats himself with lube, carelessly tossing the bottle to the side. Spreading his knees and sitting flat on his heels he guides his dick to Hyunwoo’s entrance, slowly pushes in the tip and looks up with a smile. Hyunwoo throws his head back, exhaling, taking in the stretch, getting used to the scalding sensation. Preparing to ignore whatever Hyungwon plans on saying next.

“I’m gonna fill you up real good,” he says, one corner of his mouth crooked, wicked, jolly. He slides in further, does so carefully despite the joyful evil twinkling in his eyes, excited like a puppy to watch Hyunwoo crumble with every movement, with every word. “You’re so tight,” Hyungwon falls forward, traps Hyunwoo’s head between his arms, smiles down at him, eyes eternally softened with delight and lips curled over his teeth, “so hot,” he whispers right into his mouth before kissing it briefly, “so perfect just for my cock.”

Hyunwoo buries his hands in Hyungwon’s hair, brings him closer, scratches down right his nape so maybe the pure-looking devil will get the hint. “Are you gonna fuck me or are you gonna tantalise me?” he at last grumbles in the same way he scolds someone for stealing his food. 

Hyungwon beams at him. Hyunwoo flattens the corners of his lips too. “I’m gonna fuck you until you beg me to let you cum,” with this Hyungwon pushes to the base and bottoms out, dragging another quiet low moan out of Hyunwoo. Hyungwon sneaks his arms under Hyunwoo’s knees and brings them to his shoulders until he’s coiled just compactly enough for Hyungwon to pull out and thrust abruptly.

Like the devil, he keeps his word. Fucks slowly but deeply, and Hyunwoo is filled so good, so taut, feeling every centimetre inside him, like a stream of icy water down his dry throat except the opposite, because where Hyungwon’s dick stretches him is the hottest point in his body.

Hyungwon kisses him then, open-mouthed and tongue playing with his, messy and yet so languid it seems measured, slow in tune to his thrusts. Hyunwoo feels like a slow-grilled pork loin, impaled on a skewer and messed around until it’s charred, except the heat of Hyungwon’s fire is so low he’s barely losing his raw pink colour. He is doing it on purpose, wants to wind Hyunwoo up until he explodes, Hyunwoo knows his tactics inside out and yet his patience is not sizzling enough to turn them around yet. 

Hyungwon tries to aim upwards in shorter thrusts, and curses form on Hyunwoo’s tongue but don’t have the motivation to jump out. What trickles out of him instead is a rhythm of breathy moans, flowing right into and swallowed by Hyungwon’s mouth the next second. Hyunwoo’s been keeping his eyes closed but he knows Hyungwon is smiling, his light hums and exhales flat and fleeting, arranged in major chords – happy.

“See how hungry you are for my cock,” Hyungwon whispers. Hyunwoo opens his eyes and stares at the stray strands of hair blocking his first-class view of the ceiling. It’s a little hard to seem annoyed when that same cock hits every nerve in his body with precision. “It’s like I’m the best meal you’ve ever had,” Hyungwon continues, his giggles getting lost in the thin line of sweat framing Hyunwoo’s top lip. He leans in right into Hyunwoo’s sight, bright eyes and pearly teeth and ceaseless teasing on the tip of his tongue. “I can fill you up better than a tonkatsu.”

The oil sizzles and sputters. 

Hyunwoo grabs Hyungwon around the shoulders and rolls them over, which really isn’t that hard to do, and all Hyungwon does is flop on his back and laugh and laugh and laugh while Hyunwoo finds his balance on his knees.

“You want to compare to a tonkatsu, you should’ve fucked me harder,” Hyunwoo grumbles, settling nice and cosy on Hyungwon’s hips with his cock still deep inside him, and Hyungwon just stretches in the biggest smile his face allows, square and gummy and with the tip of his tongue peeking between his teeth. 

“Wanna ride me, then, cowboy?” he retaliates, amused, and even quirks his eyebrows at the way Hyunwoo’s jaws grit tight. 

In his eyes is the threat of _watch me_ , to which Hyungwon bites on the inside of his lips to hold back another laugh. Hyunwoo, with the inability to plant his hands anywhere on Hyungwon’s bony chest lest he wants to crush his lamb rib of a boyfriend, grips his thighs and attempts to lift himself.

His thighs flex, quad muscles bulging with every small unsupported move upwards, and Hyungwon brings his hands to his ass, round and plump and firm like wood, tightened with the workout Hyunwoo threw himself in on his dick. With every heavy breath Hyunwoo’s stomach tenses, every abdominal muscle contracting into a square on each exhale, his perfect anatomy pulling Hyungwon in so he can’t look away.

Hyunwoo grows more stable, rises faster now, shortly so he doesn’t slide off but with enough force to plop down on Hyungwon’s hips with an obscene noise, their skin slapping. His chest – big, perfect mantits in Hyungwon’s appreciative eyes – starts bouncing, lightly but with every damn lift. If Hyungwon was a painter, he would paint Hyunwoo in oil and colours of the earth, call him Adam and claim him the ideal of all men; if Hyungwon was a sculptor, he would sculpt Hyunwoo in white marble and polish him in gold, call him David and exhibit him in the world-famous museum for merefolks to acknowledge god. 

If Hyungwon was a baker, he would bake Hyunwoo slowly like a pudding, until his crust is sticky with syrup and his buns are honeyed with rosy glow. Just the thought of this and the consistent movements over his dick coil something inside him, spreading tingles at his very heated core.

Hyunwoo leans forward and brackets Hyungwon’s face with his arms, now hovering over him as revenge. He unceremoniously taps his chin, forcing him to look up.

“Eyes on me,” Hyunwoo says, very seriously so, and Hyungwon droops his head to the side and spreads in another endearingly amused smile. 

“My eyes are always on you, baby,” he accompanies his words with a smack on Hyunwoo’s ass. Hyunwoo reacts by letting his head hang down, and Hyungwon can’t see whether he’s gathering his wits to finally call Hyungwon a filthy slut or giggling in embarrassment under his breath. 

With Hyunwoo, things can always go either way, except in both scenarios he starts riding faster. Desperately. Almost aggressively. Strong glutes under Hyungwon’s palms flex even more, and he helps them roll forward. Hyunwoo’s movements are fluid, wide, scoping his entire body so Hyungwon doesn’t even need to thrust hard because Hyunwoo is getting high on his own magnificence.

His quiet moans gather more volume but die out in comparison to the wet slapping of their skin, every bounce down from Hyunwoo comes with a squelch, and Hyungwon almost howls with pleasure.

“You slurp cock better than you do jajangmyeon,” Hyungwon forces through another moan and a laid-back chuckle at Hyunwoo’s immediately darkening expression. 

“Don’t dirty talk using food analogies,” he says without stopping his indulging riding activity, every word followed by a squelch.

“Thought it’ll ease you into it,” Hyungwon smiles and lands another smack of Hyunwoo’s ass. He is breathing harder too now, the strength of Hyunwoo’s hips too much for his intolerant body.

And he’s not even at his limit yet.

Hyunwoo pauses, both to Hyungwon’s relief and chagrin, and rearranges himself, leans back and props his feet on the bed, opening the first-class view on his ass just for Hyungwon. Hyungwon traces his calves so dedicatedly squished in a squad. 

Hyunwoo projects his maximum strength. Still manages to arch his hips in a way that would trap Hyungwon’s cock where he is most sensitive, and Hyunwoo sweats and moans and grimaces with his own fucking effort. His dick bounces between his legs, his boobs bounce too, and Hyungwon is a little at a loss for dirty words, because how do you describe _that_?

“You have the best tits in the world,” Hyungwon mutters, not really teasing anymore. “I want them in my mouth, I want all of you in my mouth.”

Hyunwoo for once seems on board with the compliments. He brings one hand to his dick, but Hyungwon is quick to smack it away.

“Ask first,” Hyungwon says, smiling only with the corners of his mouth to show he means it nicely. “Tell me how much you want me to make you cum, use all your dirty words, baby.”

Hyunwoo stops and rests on his outstretched arms, throws his head back, tries to catch his breath. He could spoil Hyungwon by obeying his whimsies, he could get over himself and use words harsher than simple ‘fuck me’ to please this angelic little face, but he looks at Hyungwon splayed so pretty and breathless and _seductive_ and _lustful_ underneath him and wonders if he’s got any more demonic tricks under his halo.

He breathes in, out, looks Hyungwon in the eyes, notices every way in which his expression turns just a little more smug, snaky, sneaky, like he’s about to start coughing up bird feathers.

“Just touch me,” Hyunwoo breathes out, “babe,” he adds after a second of hesitation. Hyungwon grins further and raises his eyebrows as a prompt to continue. “Make me cum real good.”

Hyungwon looks pleased, happy, the toothy attribute makes a return and his eyes soften in that fond, teasing smile. He rises on his elbows, tracing his curled form from his cock upwards with his eyes. Nods his head to the side. “Scooch over.” Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow in question. “I’m gonna fuck you up until you can’t stand.”

Hyunwoo isn’t too convinced about the threat but his dick twitches pleadingly, and this is the only thing that forces him to gather his wits and cramping muscles and lift himself off Hyungwon cock completely, whether he wants it or not. He feels empty. Unfulfilled. Missing the burning of where he and Hyungwon connected closer than they have ever bonded spiritually. 

And they are very similar in spirits. 

“Hold onto the headboard,” Hyungwon commands, voice gentle, and Hyunwoo ignores the sting in his thighs and does exactly as told, hands gripping the board, on his knees, ass pushed back.

He senses Hyungwon’s warmth before Hyungwon attaches himself to Hyunwoo’s back, lips on his nape and shoulders, kissing over the sweat, panting into his skin as if Hyunwoo isn’t hot enough already. With one hand he guides his dick back inside, and Hyunwoo moans as if he missed it like water in the desert after only seconds of separation. Hyungwon’s other sneaky hand finds its unrest on his pec, kneading, smacking, rubbing his nipple just so right that Hyunwoo jerks into the touch. Moans. Hyungwon fills him up better than ever, and everything inside him feels so _good_.

Hyungwon fucks quick and harsh, exactly how Hyunwoo asked. A hand wraps around his dick after a long time, and at last Hyunwoo wants to shout in pleasure but the hand squeezes around the base and doesn’t move. Hyunwoo might start hitting his head against the wall.

“Fuck,” he doesn’t hold back a curse, on the verge of painful release and yet restrained from letting it go, like a chained up dog whose owner laid the juiciest piece of meat in front of it and forgot to unleash it, except Hyungwon does it on purpose. 

Pleasure hits him hard, colours his vision in red and weakens him, as if slicing the muscles off his bones so they are no longer useful.

“I’m gonna cum right inside you,” Hyungwon pants in his ear, voice no longer round with previous light-hearted amusement. “I’m gonna make you so fucking filthy.”

Hyunwoo’s ass tremble with every thrust, Hyungwon’s sharp hips slamming into him with the last shreds of his energy, and Hyunwoo wants so bad, is ready to admit to love cock more than a fucking tonkatsu and Hyungwon’s is his fucking gourmet offer, but all he can push through his moans is _please, please, please, please_.

And all he can hear of Hyungwon’s dirty murmurs is _so good, so fucking good, baby_ , until he is reduced to loud gasps into Hyunwoo’s shoulder and spit coating his skin. Hyungwon’s hips stutter, the hand on his chest squeezes his tit so hard it leaves crescent nail marks, and then with a long whimper he cums. Hyunwoo feels every pulse of his dick inside him, feels Hyungwon riding it out slowly now, both hands loosening his hold on him. 

“Fuck, Nu, if I didn’t want to see you orgasm so bad I would’ve filled you with my cum until you can’t physically store any more,” Hyungwon mumbles, words slurred, and then he chuckles tiredly into his skin, and Hyunwoo has to gather the remains of his burned patience to not shove Hyungwon off him right this second. 

“Lie down,” Hyungwon says and pulls out with a squelch and a groan. Hyunwoo is fuming. Hyunwoo misses feeling full but more than that he strives for relief, his dick too hard and too wet to hold any more baseless stimulation. 

But he lies down on the sheets, back to square one, while Hyungwon quickly scrambles off his bed to throw away the condom. When he climbs back up and crawls towards Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo spreads his legs automatically, and Hyungwon settles between them with shivering enthusiasm.

He grabs him around the base, “Fuck my mouth,” Hyungwon says, voice fucked out, “fuck my mouth until I choke so you know what a cumslut I am,” and then leads his cock to his mouth and swallows him until his throat constricts around him.

Hyunwoo almost finishes right then but does his best to push his hips upwards, further into Hyungwon’s throat, and only wonders how such a beautiful being can call himself the dirtiest of words. 

Hyungwon looks up, always looks up, and there is no clarity left in Hyunwoo’s mind as he shoves only as far as he can, fast and erratic, more trembles than thrusts, and knows that Hyungwon just impales himself further. His eyes fill with tears, he hears him gag repeatedly and Hyunwoo isn’t even sure he is breathing properly at this point, but it’s so tight and warm inside him he lets go so abruptly it’s like fireworks explode inside him.

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo almost sobs, “now.”

He cums into Hyungwon’s mouth, down his throat, and it pours out of him as if he is an overfilled bubble of liquid soap that oozes fast and sticky out of the punctured shell. It’s more intense than a two-minute plank; more cooling than a few rounds in the swimming pool; almost more satisfying than a thick juicy burger after a month of dieting.

Hyunwoo feels and sees and hears Hyungwon struggle with swallowing around his dick, he holds onto it and carefully slides off, swollen lips immediately closing sluggishly around excessive saliva and cum in his mouth. Hyungwon takes a breather as well, plops on his ass and tries to restart the functions of his throat, swallows the roughness of the gags, blinks away the tears. 

And then smiles at Hyunwoo and says, “Whatever must I do to encourage you to call me a whore?” He means it in a joking way, Hyunwoo knows, the following chuckles an indication that his own dirty words still call for a show of embarrassment, but Hyunwoo sweated buckets just because Hyungwon got his dirty whimsies and he feels like letting the angelically evil bastard know.

“I just wanted to tell you you looked beautiful, is all,” Hyunwoo says at last, smiling if only just a little.

Hyungwon smiles back kindly now, like he always does when he isn’t busy nailing Hyunwoo down, and climbs over him to rest on his hips and look him in the eyes. Hyunwoo can finally stretch his legs.

“Even with your dick in my mouth?”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes first but then smiles wider, his entire frustrated facade disappearing in the crinkles. “Even then.”

Something in Hyungwon’s smile turns a little sarcastic, but Hyunwoo blames it on the lighting because the sacs under his eyes have never looked so fond. Hyungwon quickly and gently pecks him on the lips. “You can still call me a slut every once in a while,” he deadpans.

Of course he never stops.

Hyunwoo lightly hits his cheek for ruining a moment, and Hyungwon tumbles over laughing, rolls off the bed and stands by the nightstand, face grimaced with so much amusement it should be considered an offence. He chugs down a bottle of water, chuckling in between gulps so that a few drops spill on his chin, and then tosses it to Hyunwoo after he’s done. Hyungwon wipes his face with the t-shirt he finds on the floor and tosses it to Hyunwoo too. Hyunwoo wipes his face and neck, crumples it and throws it far across the room.

Finally he can come back to living a careless life.

Hyungwon, still smiling, climbs back onto the bed and clings to Hyunwoo with a sticky, musky hug.

“Are we not gonna wash?” Hyunwoo asks but hugs him back, clammy palms on Hyungwon’s slimy skin, thin spikey calves intermingling with his own, and it feels surprisingly loving.

“Mm,” Hyungwon hums with a smile, “let’s cuddle for a bit.” 

And then he licks a stripe up his salty neck to the ear, and Hyunwoo knows this isn’t over.

“I wanna stay dirty for a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! for every feedback shownu gets a food he likes :]
> 
> im on twt @chaeleggiewon  
> cc: curiouscat.me/impuppykyun


End file.
